dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Sealnado
Tornado= |spawnCode = "twister" |health = 3000 |damage = |attackPeriod = |attackRange = |walkSpeed = |runSpeed = |specialAbility = AoE attacks, and can travel both on land and in the sea. }} |-| Seal= ×4 (if killed), ×1 (either killed or spared) |spawnCode = "twister_seal" |health = 10 |damage = |attackPeriod = |attackRange = |walkSpeed = |runSpeed = }} Sealnado is a Boss Monster introduced in Shipwrecked DLC. It spawns during the Hurricane Season. Killing the boss in the Tornado form will drop Turbine Blades. When killed in tornado form, Sealnado turns into a harmless Seal. Killing the seal form will drop 4 Meats and a Magic Seal, and adds 50 points of naughtiness which immediately spawns Krampus. Should the player refuse to kill the Sealnado in its seal form, it will disappear once the player leaves the approximate vicinity of the seal. When it disappears, it will leave behind a Magic Seal. This choice allows obtaining Magic Seal without having to face Krampus, however, Meat reward will be unobtainable. Strategy When attacked or when the player gets too close to the Sealnado, it will become aggressive. It will attempt to hit the player with a punch attack, when in range it will create a large twister AoE attack around him, suck up the player, cause 250 damage, drains the player's sanity and remove a couple of items from their inventory then throw them away. It will also absorb nearby items inside the twister and spit them out. If one fights a Sealnado in the Ocean, its twister will instead first make some waves facing Sealnado. Then shoots away Big Waves all around him. When the character gets too close to the Sealnado, they will lose Sanity. The basic strategy is to hit the Sealnado twice and run back. When the Sealnado performs the AoE attack, the player has about 5 seconds to get away. A safe distance includes the Sealnado off of the screen plus slightly more. The Sealnado AoE attack is done as one of the first couple attacks during encounter. After a couple of normal hits, the Sealnado will make a loud wind sound prior to attacking, chase down the player, do 2-3 more punches, and then the Sealnado will do the AoE attack. Ranged weapons like for Harpoon and Boomerang, for example, can be used, but they will be absorbed too. For fighting the Sealnado in Tornado form using melee weapons, it is recommended to use a Cutlass Supreme and a Limestone Suit. When defeated it will turn into the Seal form, which can be killed easily. When killed in the seal form, it will immediately spawn Krampus. Trivia * The twister attack can remove equipped weapons but not armor. * The Sealnado is one out of 2 giants that are not a mix of 2 animals, the other being Deerclops. Gallery Sealnado Final Form.png|Seal form Schermafbeelding 2016-02-05 om 19.15.19.png|Tornado form. Schermafbeelding 2016-02-05 om 19.23.35.png|Dizzy Sealnado after it's been killed in tornado form. Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Incomplete Category:Ocean Category:Periodic Threat